


christmas list

by nicolestarlightwrites



Series: 25 Days of Prompt-mas (multi-fandom) [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lists, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolestarlightwrites/pseuds/nicolestarlightwrites
Summary: All Amber wants for Christmas is a girlfriend.
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack
Series: 25 Days of Prompt-mas (multi-fandom) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	christmas list

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but I'm kinda loving this one. I hope you love it too!

It's the middle of December, practically Christmas time, when Bowie sees a "Help Wanted" poster for a Holiday arts and crafts event. He takes a picture of the poster and sends it to Andi, then continues walking to the music shop.

Andi's currently eating lunch at SAVA, so when she feels the buzz of a text message, she's eager to open it. She hopes it's one of her friends; lately, it's been harder for her to contact them because of conflicting schedules. Secretly, she hopes it's from Amber. (which is... weird, to say the least. Andi absolutely does _not_ have a crush on Amber. She doesn't, really.) She pulls out the phone. _Oh,_ she thinks, _it's just Bowie._

Immediately she feels sorta bad. It's not _just_ Bowie, it's her amazingly supportive dad. But Bowie's not exactly Amber, is he?

She opens the text message, and her face lights up when she sees that it a poster for an arts and crafts fair. She'd been looking for an opportunity to expand her portfolio outside of class and here it is! _Thanks dad, you're the best!_ she texts. Then, she saves the picture to her phone. She can't wait for the fair!

Amber is walking down the street, heading towards the Spoon, when she saw a poster. It was for an art event. She's be willing to bet that Andi would be there. Maybe she'd stop by on Saturday, just to check.

It's Saturday, the day of the event, and Andi is very excited. She met with the event supervisors the day before and they told her that she was going to be making and decorating Christmas lists with little kids, so Andi made sure to bring plenty of glitter glue and pom poms for them. She helps set up the booth and gets ready for the day.

"...and I want a pony, and a tiger, but maybe not because they're too big, and a unicorn, and magic powers, and...." Andi laughs as the kids ramble on. She absolutely loves elementary schoolers.

Another, more familiar voice asks, "Is this seat taken?" Andi looks up and sees Amber, and her mind blanks. She's just like she remembered. Andi is _definitely_ not over her crush.

Eventually, her mind starts working again, and Andi says, "Not at all." Amber gracefully slides into the too-short seat and grabs an empty paper.

"So, what are we doing?" 

"Well, we're making Christmas lists to give to Santa." Andi points at the mailbox labelled "To the North Pole". 

"Ah, I see," Amber replies, and starts writing on the paper. Every time Andi tries to see what she's writing, Amber shields it with her arms.

After she's finished, Amber proudly shows it to Andi, asking, "How's it look?"

Smack dab in the middle of the paper, written in thematic red and green crayon reads, "All I want for Christmas is for Andi to be my girlfriend." Andi flushes, prompting Amber to ask, "What do you think?"

Andi gapes somewhat unattractively, then snaps her mouth shut and nods frantically. "You're too cute, Bambi," Amber says in between her laughs. Seeing Amber so happy makes Andi happy too, and soon the two girls are giddily laughing together.

Finally, after they both calm down, Andi gives Amber a sweet smile and says, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so gay HELP.
> 
> @ nicolestarlightwrites on tumblr


End file.
